


Big Surprise

by SnaxAttacks



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnaxAttacks/pseuds/SnaxAttacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enoch's biggest fan gets an even bigger surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Surprise

Something was different this time around. While much of Zone 3 was discomforting, the office ahead was always her favorite part of the whole realm. She always anticipated seeing the large guardian behind that door. Her heart seemed to skip a beat whenever she thought about his huge form. It was safe to say, a romantic encounter with Enoch, would, no doubt, be the crowning moment of her entire life. 

But this play through had been going strangely. It started as little things, like lights flickering in the factory halls, and strange new sounds, as if someone was watching her and her puppet from the shadows, then quickly scurrying off. But the strangest thing was the fact that, upon entering area 4, her purifier found himself stuck in the monorail station, invisible walls seemingly keeping him from heading any further into the building. She assumed it was a glitch and nothing more. She thought, then decided perhaps proceeding into the halls alone would in-stick him eventually. Her feet lead her swiftly to the door. Not a single specter had stopped her progress. Oddly, the frosted window seemed to reveal mostly darkness inside of the room beyond, an eery orange glow far from the door seemed to be the only source of light. She reached for the knob, then paused. Music. She could hear music coming from inside. It sounded very heavy on the saxophone. It sounded… Sexy….

Slowly, she creaked the door open, a sweet scent immediately catching her nose. Sugary smells were to be expected in this area, of course, but this one wasn’t the usual. It seemed to be roses. It was then she saw the trail of rose petals on the floor, leading from the door, into the dark, candle-lit, cavernous office. Her eyes followed the flowers quickly, realizing then, that the atmosphere wasn’t the only thing different. Instead of a desk, there was a bed, a humongous one at that. It was at the end of the path of petals. And on the bed was Enoch himself, laying on his belly and cradling his large head in his hands, his eyes pleasantly locked on the intruder. She stood there, mouth agape, staring. He grinned widely. “Hello, Player” he said, his low voice seeming to rumble the walls. 

She stepped into the room, her legs suddenly not unlike jello. The door closed behind her. The guardian seemed quite amused by the girl’s awkward shuffling and overall behavior. He spoke once more, “Someone told me you have quite a fancy toward me. Is that true?” She couldn’t manage much more than stiff, awkward nod. She puzzled over who could have possibly told him such an embarrassing tidbit, finally pinning down the culprit. She guessed this was the reason you don’t go blabbing your fantasies to masked merchants. 

He suddenly leaned down and reached out for her, his gigantic hand coming to a stop before her and resting on the floor, palm up. “Let me bring you a litter closer,” his bassy voice hummed. He waggled his fingers as a motion for her to get onto his big hand. She climbed on and took a seat. The way he cupped her, his whole hand was the size of a comfortable chair, making her roughly the height of a barbie doll to him. She was still in shock at the events unfolding before her. Her mind also wondered about how much lotion Enoch used because wow, his hand was so soft. 

As he lifted her up, the giant man rolled over onto his back. Gripping his skin and looking down, she realized something she hadn’t at her prior angle: He was completely nude. Her face went red. Not only was he nude, he also appeared to be quite visibly aroused. He gave a deep chuckle. He knew she was checking out the goods. He finally let her down on his expansive chest, eyeing her closely as to get a better look at his appreciative fan. What he saw pleased him immensely. “So, Player, what would you like to do?” 

She mustered up her voice and squeaked, “A-aa-anything you w-want.”

“Anything? Hmm,” He looked thoughtful about this for just a moment before reaching for her again. If they were going to do anything, he would have to get rid of those pesky clothes of hers. Delicately, he pinched the fabric at the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She complied completely, only losing her cool for a moment to scramble and catch her glasses as her collar passed over her eyes. 

She tried to stand as to assist with getting her pants off, but, unsurprisingly, Enoch’s surface was quite a bit squishy, making that task rather difficult. With another chuckle he swooped in and had her jeans off in record time. He had assisted so many Elsen in dressing and undressing over the years, it was second nature to him. The rest of her clothing soon followed. He gingerly took each article and set it neatly on the ground. He certainly didn’t want to harm her only outfit after all. 

She sat there on him, awkward and exposed. She was shaking a little, not at all from cold or fear, but from anticipation. She had left everything open-ended after all. She had no idea what his next move was. A large finger suddenly came to her, and ever so softly ran along her nude back. It was amazing how someone so huge and thick could have such a smooth, tender touch. He kept stroking, watching her with a half-lidded gaze. She could feel his heart beating heavily beneath her. He spoke, trying to be softer, but really still loud due to his proportions. “You’re quite a cute one. Whatever would someone like you find attractive about someone like me?”

Before she could answer, he scooped her up, bringing her closer to his mouth. His breath smelled sweet, not in the least bit unpleasant. The guardian set her on his chin, looping his thumb and pointer finger about her waist as to keep her from falling into his maw. Sensually, his tongue slid out, the tip of it licking up her thighs. Holding onto his supporting fingers, she spread her legs wide, not wanting to waste anymore time. He noted her action and gladly obliged, getting his tongue right between. Her legs shook and her nails dug into his flesh as she moaned for him. Much like his hands, despite the size, his tongue was very precise and dexterous, grinding into her most intimate places with laser-like precision. 

The whereabouts of his other hand were no mystery. She turned her head to the side as he worked, seeing his shoulder pumping gently, knowing full well he was touching himself as intimately as her. A hard stroke of his tongue snapped her attention back forward. She panted and whined. She thought her body was shaking before, but now, she couldn’t stop the quivers if she wanted. He was obviously quite experienced at this. Just as she thought she was going to lose it, he’d slow down and move his focus, and when she had calmed, he’d work her back up again. The teasing was intense, but amazing. Her moans were frantic and her body was flushed and sweating from the edging, when suddenly he stopped. He wanted more. 

His body seemed to rumble and vibrate as he began to change, Enoch’s form pulling inward like an unexpanding balloon. He released his grip on her as his everything shrunk down. When he finished, he was quite smaller, though, still very huge. While he was no longer building sized, he was still a good ten feet tall and probably ten feet wide as well. He huffed a little, smiling, and speaking, even though his mouth was still very much between her legs, “Perhaps you can manage to take me now?”

She acted quickly but clumsily, her body drunk with excitement. She scrambled from his face and to his crotch. His cock was huge, even after reducing his dimensions, but certainly not something that would destroy her if she tried it. She got on his thighs and took a hold of his stiff member. Enoch tried to watch, but his bulk was too much in the way. Using two hands, the smaller girl steadied him and angled her hips just right. She couldn’t believe this was what she was about to do. 

Slowly, she sank down on him, easing down inch by inch. It hurt a little due to stretching, but the act itself washed her over with numbing, wonderful pleasure. She could hear him groan approvingly, his hands coming to her hips and holding her down on him. She was impressed with how much of him could fit inside her, she felt so filled up and stretched, it was incredible. After a couple seconds, she drew herself up again, leaving his erection slick and craving for more. Her thrusts up and down started very slow, but as her body grew accustomed to his size, her pace was able to creep up. Pretty soon she was riding him fast and hard, his fingers gripped into her thighs and helping with the motion. His girth made each downward slam end in an orgasm-worthy stab of pleasure that jolted through her and made her cry out for him. 

After so long, all it took was one particularly rough thrust to make her figuratively explode. Her hips flexed and she clenched around the guardian’s immense organ, her moans loud and shameless. He was very soon to follow. Such a display from his adoring, adorable fan was more than worthy of his own great release. He screwed his eyes shut and groaned deep in his throat as he came, filling the small girl to the brim with his huge, thick cum load. The white fluid came in such torrential amounts that it gushed out of her and onto Enoch and the bed. 

The two panted heavily. He let go of her thighs and went for her armpits, pulling her from his cock. Another creamy rush cascaded down her legs as he moved her. Gently, he rested her body on his chest. The giant man’s arms settled around her, embracing her lovingly. She was so tired and delirious from the sex, she fell asleep almost instantly on him. Enoch’s body was so soft and warm, it was totally irresistible in terms of taking a nap. He didn’t mind. She had worked so hard to please him, she deserved the sleep. He gave a deep, contented sigh, and drifted off himself.


End file.
